


Mornings

by Alabaster86



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8143693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alabaster86/pseuds/Alabaster86
Summary: I hear it's Maiko Week; my friend, Private Fire (author of some terrific AtLA fanfiction) mentioned that in passing to me. One thing led to another and this drabble, something I wrote almost 2 years ago and considered unfinished, was declared by PF fit to publish. So in honour of Maiko week, here it is.....feels strange .





	

Zuko lay on his side, head resting in one hand, the other gently stroking Chika, the palace cat. With rapt gold eyes he followed Mai as she stretched her slender frame, movements sensuous and slow, aware of her husband’s attention.

Dark still held the bedroom in its grasp, dense velvet curtains in deep scarlet covering each window. But the sun was persistent and morning could not be dissuaded. She approached one of the windows and prepared herself for the shock.

Zuko smiled when he heard Mai’s sigh, aware of her frustration, aware of her love of the night. And he grinned when she blinked her eyes sleepily against the brilliant morning sunshine.

“That never gets old,” he teased.

“So happy I can amuse.”

Zuko chuckled then and rose from his comfortable nest. He curled his arms about Mai’s waist and rested warm hands on her belly. A small bulge pressed against them and he grinned once more. “That never gets old either.”

Mai answered with a small smile of her own but apprehension wriggled inside, keeping company with the life they’d created. These days, the couple tossed worry between them like one of Zuko’s fireballs. It was her turn, it seemed, to think of all that might go wrong, all they might DO wrong. This tiny person they’d made, it was theirs now and there was no going back…..not that she wanted to…..at least not most of the time.

“Ugh,” she muttered, angry at her brain for all its convoluted thoughts.

Zuko pressed his lips to her neck, whispering “love you,” before guiding her back to the bed.

“Thought you had a lot to do this morning.”

“This will only take a minute.”

“Well, that doesn’t sound promising.”

They exchanged a look, both snorting and dropped down onto the snarled sheets. Drowsiness overcame Mai and she let her eyelids droop, tiny slits of gold watching the Fire Lord; HER turn to observe.


End file.
